Merry Christmas, Ace!
by Miss Fabulous
Summary: Ace has nobody to celebrate Christmas with! When Mira stops by, Ace accidentally spills that he's been lonely ever since his girlfriend died. Now, Mira decides to dress up his house and make sure that Ace has a wonderful Christmas. One-shot! AcexMira


**Me- Hello! Welcome to my Christmas one-shot! This one is an AcexMira.**

**Ace- It's obvious she'd pick that couple…**

**Mira- Don't you mean that she picked us?**

**Ace- Yeah…Wait, what?**

**Me- *rolls eyes at Ace***

**Mira- Miss Fabulous does not own Bakugan!**

**Me- And enjoy!**

**Ace's POV**

The window began to get covered with frost as I warmed myself a cup of hot chocolate.

It had been two years since my girlfriend, Maya, had died and I'm going to spending Christmas all by myself once again.

I sighed, drinking my hot chocolate.

"_Another lonely Christmas…" _I thought to myself.

I heard someone knock on my door.

I walked over and opened the door to reveal my wacky next door neighbor, Mira.

"Hi, Ace! I just wanted to- - -" I slammed the door in her face.

I walked over to the window and sat down on the day bed that was by the window.

As I began to wipe away the fog on the window, I saw Mira staring back at me.

I jolted, falling off the day bed and hitting my head on the wood floor.

"Ouch…" I hissed.

Once I got back up and looked out the window, Mira disappeared.

I sighed in relief.

"At least she's gone…" I told myself.

"At least who's gone?" a voice asked.

I screamed like a little girl and jumped behind the couch.

"Don't hurt me! I'll give you all of my money!" I whimpered.

The voice laughed.

"I don't need your money, Ace!" the voice said.

I jolted, realizing who that voice belongs to.

I crawled out from behind the couch and looked at Mira.

"Just how the heck did you get in here?" I hissed.

Mira waved my spare key in her face.

"Found this under your spare key box." Mira told me.

I began to curse mentally.

"_I should've listened to Shun and hid it under the door mat." _I thought to myself.

"So, why are you here?" I asked.

"I want to give you these." she said, handing me a plate full of cookies.

I have got to admit, those smell good. I could smell the cinnamon and apple in the cookies.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's Christmas!" she told me.

I scoffed.

"Bah humbug…" I muttered.

"Why are you acting like a scrooge?" Mira asked, putting the cookies down on the coffee table.

I laughed.

"A scrooge? Where do you get that idea from?" I asked, turning around to face her.

"Well, you said 'bah humbug', so basically, you are a scrooge." Mira pointed out.

"Just because I said bah humbug, it doesn't mean I'm a scrooge." I told her.

"Then, do you like Christmas? I heard from Dan that you would decorate your house from top to bottom every year." Mira asked.

I sighed, sitting down on my day bed.

"Well, I used to go crazy over Christmas. I used to love Christmas a lot." I told her.

Mira said down next to me.

"You said that you used to. What happened?" Mira asked.

"It happened two years ago. I had a girlfriend and we'd decorate this house for five days straight! We'd hang up mistletoe in every single doorway, we'd make snicker doodles and gingerbread cookies, we'd string up lights that would cover the entire house, we'd put fake snow on the ground on Christmas Eve to make it look like as if it was a snow white Christmas even though it wasn't. But, that all stopped when she died so suddenly in a car accident. Since then, I haven't been as cheery." I explained.

"Aw…it must be horrible, living by yourself without having somebody to help you decorate." Mira said.

"It was." I replied.

Mira got up.

"Well, I gotta go. Hope you have a decent Christmas." Mira said before heading out the door.

I sighed, hoping that she would never come back here.

But, little did I know, I was in for a huge surprise on Christmas Eve, which is tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>~ The next day ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I walked into my house after going to the grocery to get some beer and saw my house covered in Christmas lights.<p>

"_What the crap…?" _I asked myself.

I saw mistletoe hung up in all of the doorways and the smell of gingerbread and snicker doodle cookies hit me like a baseball bat to the head.

"Hello? Who's there?" I asked, raising up a bottle of beer shakily.

"Surprise!" Baron yelled, hopping out form behind the couch.

I screamed like a little girl, dropping the beer bottle.

However, I didn't hear it break.

I looked down at my feet and saw Dan on the ground, holding the beer bottle that I dropped.

"Is this for me, Ace? Thanks!" Dan said, opening the bottle and drinking the beer.

"Wait a second…why?" I asked.

"Mira told us that you felt lonely this Christmas and so, we decorated your house the way you used to." Marucho explained.

"You did all this for me?" I asked, shocked.

They all nodded.

"Yup, Master Ace!" Baron declared.

Mira laughed, but it subsided when Julie accidentally pushed her into me.

"Oops…" she trailed off, giggling in the process.

I looked at her and she looked at me.

I suddenly had the urge to lean in and kiss her.

I closed the gap in between us but Mira caught me by surprise by wrapping her arms around my neck and pressing her lips to mines.

We pulled away as we heard Dan and Baron playing Christmas songs with their kazoos.

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Well, I fell in love with you ever since I moved in next door." she whispered before leaning in and kissing me again.

* * *

><p><strong>Me- Finally! Finished. <strong>

**Ace- Why am I Scrooge?**

**Mira- Dummy! You were Scrooge for a brief moment!**

**Ace- Oh.**

**Me-…**

**Mira-…**

**Baron- R&R, please! If you do, you get virtual candy canes! :]**


End file.
